Ai's love
by hanappi
Summary: cerita tentang Ai yang lagi jatuh cinta. Summary jelek, cerita jelek. Don't like don't read. RnR if you do not mind :D


**hanappi , desu~**

**ff pertama ini, karena nganggur akhirnya hanappi coba-coba bikin ff**

**RnR yaaa...**

**biar lebih termotivasi, desu~**

**Disclaimer : Hanappi pinjem Hell Girl dari Miyuki Eto**

**

* * *

**

_ijinkan aku merasakan lagi apa yang namanya cinta_

_karena sebagian dari jiwaku lupa akan perasaan itu_

_kumohon_

_untuk yang terakhir ini saja..._

Ditempat itu terdapat berjuta-juta lilin, salah satunya bertuliskan "Touya Kazakumi" Apinya menyala redup meskipun batang lilinya masih panjang. Lilin yang menjadi favorit seorang Ai Enma

**flashback**

_"Ai kau mendapatkan pesan lagi," seru seorang nenek dibalik pintu, dari bayangannya terlihat dia sedang memintal benang._

_"Ya," seru Ai sambil bangkit dari pinggir kolam yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah kuno itu bergegas Ai dan semua asistennya melakukan tugasnya. Tiba-tiba begitu sampai di salah satu kamar sempit—tempat dimana pesan itu dikirim. Ai dikejutkan dengan seseorang dihadapannya—si pengirim pesan, berjalan perlahan sambil bergumam "Sentaro..." matanya seolah-olah tidak percaya. wajah yang sudah tidak dilihatnya selama 400 tahun kembali muncul dihadapannya. Ai tertegun sesaat hingga Honne Onna menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Dia memang dendam dan mengutuk Sentaro, tetapi ada sebagian dari hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya. perasaan yang selalu ingin dia hilangkan._

Dari tempatnya berada sekarang Ai dapat leluasa mengamati Touya—laki-laki yang memiliki wajah mirip seperti Sentaro. setelah laki-laki itu menarik benang merah dari boneka yang diberikannya, dia tetap menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa. tetapi tanpa lelah Ai terus mengamati gerak-geriknya. sampai suatu ketika pemipin neraka mengabarkannya bahwa Touya akan mati dua minggu lagi karena bunuh diri—mungkin hal ini yang menjelaskan mengapa cahaya lilin Touya tidak secerah cahaya lilin yang lain. Sontak Ai terkejut, apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia tidak ingin laki-laki yang menjadi favoritnya masuk neraka, tetapi di satu sisi dia juga harus melaksanakan tugasnya. Hal ini merupakan dilema bagi Ai, hingga ia putuskan untuk bertemu dengan Touya.

"Ai Enma," Touya terkejut karena Ai menunjukan dirinya secara tiba-tiba dihadapan Touya, "Apa waktuku sudah habis? Apa kau datang menjemputku?" pandangan mata laki-laki itu kosong, seolah mengatakan kalau ia ingin segera menghilang

Ai hanya diam. ia ingin tahu mengapa laki-laki itu ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. "Kau masih punya 14 hari untuk berada disini," akhirnya Ai berbicara setelah beberapa menit ia terdiam.

"Kenapa harus selama itu? Kau bisa mengantarkanku ke neraka sekarang juga," ujar laki-laki itu sambil menggenggam erat selimutnya.

"Kenapa harus tergesa-gesa?" Ai masih tidak mengeluarkan ekspresinya, meskipun dalam hatinya dia sangat ingin tahu apa dibalik perasaan Touya.

"Aku telah mengirimkan orang yang salah, Kei tidak bersalah. kakakku tidak bersalah. aku terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan sehingga aku membuat kesalahan. aku telah mengirimkan kakakku ke neraka dan sekarang aku tahu dia tidak bersalah. Berada di rumah ini hanya memperbesar rasa bersalahku," Touya memulai ceritanya dengan tangan menggenggam selimut di kasurnya dengan erat sedangkan Ai hanya bisa berdiri tanpa berkata apa-apa. "Aku hanya merasa iri kepadanya dan begitu dia menghilang aku tahu kalau aku tidak benar-benar membencinya. Ibuku terus menyebutkan nama kakakku sedangkan ayahku sering memeriksa kamarnya. mereka mengira kakak hanya pergi sebentar dan akan segera kembali. keadaan seperti ini benar-benar membuatku gila," Touya melanjutkan ceritanya. Ai memandangi wajah 'Sentaro' dengan penuh rasa kasihan. Ia memang tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Touya tetapi dia jelas sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku," Ai akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. aku tidak menyalahkanmu. aku tau siapa yang bersalah disini," wajah 'Sentaro' dihadapanya seolah-olah menahan kesedihan menaha air mata keluar dari matanya. Ai berjalan mendekati Touya, menutup matanya dan menyanyikan lagu yang dulu sering dinyanyikan Sentaro untuknya. membuat Touya tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin membawamu ke neraka," gumam Ai disela-sela nyanyiannya dan kemudian menghilang meninggalkan Touya sendiri di kamarnya.

**10 hari menjelang kematian Touya Kazakumi**

"Touya, hari ini kakakmu tidak pulang?" tanya Ayah Touya

"Sepertinya tidak, _Oto-san_,"

"Bukankah ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, setidaknya dia kembali sebentar ke rumah. mencicipi cake buatanku," omel Ibu Touya sambil tetap menghias cake di depannya dengan potongan strawberry.

Tanpa menjawab Touya bergegas menuju kamarnya. di kamarnya sudah ada Ai Enma menunggunya. sejak hari itu Ai setiap hari mengunjungi Touya. dia berharap kehadiranya dapat mencegah Touya untuk bunuh diri, karena Ai tahu kalau dia belum siap mengantar Touya ke neraka.

"Mereka masih mengira kakak sedang berlibur bersama teman-temannya," tawa Touya terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Apakah harimu menyenangkan?" Ai menghiraukan perkataan Touya. Touya menjawab dengan anggukan mantap.

"Hari ini kakakku ulang tahun, aku ingin mendoakannya di kuil," sahut Touya bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Ai duduk terdiam di ranjang Touya. melihat laki-laki favoritnya berlari ditengah malam menuju kuil. dalam hatinya ia bertanya, _apakah dia tahu bahwa hal itu tidak akan berguna?_

**7 hari menjelang kematian Touya Kazakumi**

"Kau pulang lebih cepat hari ini," sambut Ai ketika Touya memasuki kamarnya.

"Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku mengirimkan kakakku ke neraka. kenyataan itu membuat hari-hariku menjadi berat," Touya merebahkan dirinya.

"Kau mengingat segalanya dengan jelas," ungkap Ai sambil berjalan mendekati Touya. Menutup matanya dan kembali menyanyikan lagu yang biasanya dinyanyikannya bersama Sentaro. Hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Ai. Ia akan melakukannya kepada Touya jika laki-laki itu mengalami hari-hari yang berat dengan maksud untuk menghiburnya dan seperti biasa Touya akan mengeluarkan air matanya membasahi telapak tangan Ai.

"Terima kasih, Ai Enma,"

**5 hari menjelang kematian Touya Kazakumi**

"Ai," panggil Touya dengan suara perlahan agar tidak didengar oleh kedua orang tuanya. "Ai Enma!" Touya sedikit meninggikan suaranya, karena ia tahu bahwa Ai tidak ada disitu. Touya merasa resah. setelah sembilan hari, hari-harinya ditemani oleh sosok Ai Enma membuatnya sadar bahwa ia semakin bergantung dengannya. bahkan dia merasa dia lebih bergantung kepada perempuan itu dibanding dengan orang-orang yang mengakses situs Hell Girl.

Sambil duduk di pinggir kasurnya ia terus menggumamkan nama Ai. tanpa ia ketahui ada mata besar yang sedang mengamatinya dari tadi.

hampir tengah malam dan Touya masih terus menggumamkan nama Ai tanpa berhenti, hingga tiba-tiba muncul sosok Ai tepat didepannya.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku," ujarnya ketika Touya mengangkat wajahnya memandang Ai dengan mata 'Sentaro' miliknya.

"Kenapa kau mengantarkan semua orang ke neraka? kenapa kau memilih tugas itu?"

Ai terdiam sesaat dan kemudian ia menjawab, "karena akupun bisa merasakan kebencian dan juga rasa dendam," lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa dulu kau sama sepertiku?"

"Aku tidak yakin,"

"Aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu sebelum kau menerima tugas-tugasmu ini," wajah Touya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Kesedihan yang seolah-olah tidak bisa dihapuskan.

"Apa yang kau sesali?" kini Ai berbalik bertanya kepada Touya.

"Aku menyesal memiliki kehidupan seperti ini, aku menyesal tidak berpikir panjang sebelum aku menuliskan nama kakakku dalam situs itu, aku... aku... rasanya aku ingin segera mengakhiri hidup ini,"

Pernyataan Touya membuat Ai terkejut. sudah lebih dari seminggu dan Ai masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dia akan mengirim laki-laki favoritnya kedalam neraka. tetapi setelah beberapa hari menemani Touya, Ai tau seberapa menyedihkannya laki-laki itu. _Apakah Sentaro juga mengalami penyesalan yang sama besarnya dengan penyesalan yang dialami Touya? Penyesalan karena telah menguburnya. Karena telah menghianati kepercayaanya._

Ai tidak tahu harus berkata apa, kembali ia melakukan kebiasaanya menyanyikan lagu yang biasa ia nyanyikan kini bukan bersama Sentaro tetapi seorang laki-laki yang sebagian dari jiwanya adalah penyesalan.

**Sehari sebelum kematian Touya Kazakumi**

Touya terlihat gembira hari ini. sedari tadi ia bersiul dan mendendangkan lagu yang biasa Ai nyanyikan untuknya. Kali ini tanda mata tertutup dan tanpa air mata.

"Kau terlihat gembira," Ai tiba-tiba muncul di kamarnya.

"Dan tampaknya kau sedikit terlambat, tugas lagi?" Touya banyak tersenyum hari ini. sebelum Ai menjawab Touya sudah mendahuluinya, "akhir-akhir ini kau mendapatkan banyak pesan, ya? banyak orang yang sangat membutuhkanmu,"

Ai hanya terdiam. melihat keceriaan di wajah Touya membuatnya yakin besok laki-laki itu tidak akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Kau tahu, besok adalah hari ulang tahunku dan aku ingin hadiah spesial," lagi-lagi Ai hanya diam. Malam ini Touya lebih banyak bicara dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Mungkin _Oto-san_ dan _Oka-san_ akan mengadakan pesta besar untukku besok," sahut Touya riang.

"Kau ingin aku menyanyikan lagu untukmu?" tanya Ai.

"Tidak-tidak, simpan lagumu untukku besok," tolak Touya. "Oh ya, Ai. apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kau menyelesaikan tugasmu?" tanya Touya.

"Entahlah,"

"Apa kau juga akan ke neraka?"

"Mungkin,"

"Apa kita tidak bisa terus bertemu?"

"Kita terus bertemu setiap malam,"

"Aku bosan dengan pertemuan ini, ini terlalu...singkat untukku," Touya memandang Ai dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sepanjang hari, tanpa terganggu dengan tugas-tugasmu. adakah hari seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Maukah kau disini sampai aku tertidur?" kini Touya beranjak dari kursi dan merebahkan diri di kasur, "Hanya duduk disini menemaniku tanpa harus menyanyi," tambahnya

"Baiklah,"

**Hari disaat Ai Enma mengantar Touya Kazakumi ke neraka**

"Ai salah satu lilin sudah mati," suara nenek mengalihkan perhatian Ai yang sedang membuat Origami. "Sepertinya ada seseorang yang harus kau jemput," tambah nenek itu.

"Baiklah," ujar Ai sambil bangkit mengenakan kimononya.

"Kau terkejut, Ai?" tanya nenek itu sambil terus memintal benang.

"Sangat. Sangat terkejut,"

Ai melihat sosok Touya diatas kasurnya bersimbah darah. rupanya beberapa menit setelah Ai meninggalkan Touya, laki-laki itu memotong nadinya dengan pecahan gelas yang sengaja dipacahkannya. Ai langsung membawa roh Touya ke perahu yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membawa seseorang menuju neraka.

"Kau cantik sekali menggunakan kimono itu," kata Touya

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini di hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Karena inilah hadiah yang kuinginkan. aku ingin selalu bersamamu. aku akan menunggumu di neraka. sampai hari itu, aku akan terus menunggumu dan setelah itu kita akan terus bersama. Hal itu akan menjadi hadiah yang sangat indah untukku,"

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan hal ini? Neraka adalah tempat yang mengerikan—aku sudah memberikan gambaran yang jelas saat aku memberikan boneka itu padamu,"

"Aku tahu, hanya saja aku rasa aku akan lebih tersiksa dengan keadaanku sebelumnya. rasa bersalah dan rasa rinduku kepadamu disaat kau tidak ada lebih menyiksaku dari pada bayangan yang kau berikan saat itu,"

Ai terdiam, matanya basah. untuk pertama kalinya sejak 400 tahun yang lalu ia menangis. sambil menyanyikan lagu yang biasa mereka nyanyikan bersama, ai menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya membiarkan air matanya membasahi kedua telapak tangannya membiarkan perahu yang membawa mereka terbawa arus air menuju pintu neraka

_aku tidak tahu apa ini cinta_

_karena pengorbanan yang kau berikan lebih besar dari pada cinta yang kau dapat_

_aku tidak tahu_

_hanya saja kau berbeda dengannya_

_dan pada akhirnya aku tahu kau bukanlah dirinya dan aku mencintai dirimu_

* * *

**Ai : FF apaan ini jeleknyaaaa -,-**

**Hanappi : Ampyun, maklumlah namanya juga pertama kali**

**Ai : Besok-besok bikin yang lebih bagus lah, kalo nggak aku seret ke neraka tau rasa**

**Hanappi : -eeeeeeeeh? *sweatdrop **

**ciao~**


End file.
